


Тетрадь дружбы Сяо Чжаня

by Shamanka_Ingrid, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [10]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, НЕХ!Орешек
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Дачэн в фике ровесник СЧ и Юй Биня; разница с Ибо всего 2 года, потому что автор обнаглел.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты G-T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Тетрадь дружбы Сяо Чжаня

— Ешь, Чжань-Чжань, ешь. Вот, соус возьми, остренький, как ты любишь! — тетушка подвинула к нему чашку с соусом, от которой разносился восхитительный пряно-чесночный аромат. Тетушка ради них расстаралась: на столе не было ни единого просвета. — Давненько вы не приезжали.

Легкий укор в голосе не остался незамеченным ни мамой, ни им самим. Тетушка Лян, старшая сестра матери, рано потеряла мужа, дети уехали учиться в университет, и она скучала в большом деревенском доме: хотя работы и хватало, но словом перемолвиться не с кем, особенно темными зимними вечерами.

— А-Чжань весь в учебе, старшеклассник ведь, — виновато сказала мама. — Сидит над книжками даже на каникулах.

— Да понимаю я, понимаю. Не берите в голову, просто старая ворчунья скучает по племяннику.

— Вы совсем молодая, тетя Лян! — возразил Сяо Чжань.

Он подумал, что мог бы звонить ей почаще. То есть вообще звонить самому, а не оставлять это на маму, как он обычно делал.

— А ты совсем не ешь! — укоризненно сказала тетя Лян маме.

— В моем возрасте надо думать о фигуре, килограммы уже так легко не скинешь, — вздохнула мама. 

Она была обеспокоена лишними килограммами, сколько Сяо Чжань себя помнил: съедала только половину порции и отказывалась от сладостей в его пользу.

Мама и тетя стали перебирать общих знакомых и дальних родичей, которых он ни разу в жизни не видел. Сяо Чжань заскучал и с трудом дождался окончания застолья.

— Я пойду прогуляюсь! — сказал он, когда мама стала убирать посуду. Ноги затекли от долгого сидения.

Он поднялся в гору вдоль шумливого веселого ручья, за которым следовала улица, вежливо здороваясь со всеми, кого встречал. Даже после долгого отсутствия его узнавали, говорили, как он вырос и норовили чем-нибудь угостить. «Спасибо, я только что поел» помогало не всегда, а с А-Шу вообще не работало: еще больше, чем вкусно поесть, она любила кормить других. Сяо Чжань думал, что, покинув деревню после десятилетки, она пойдет учиться на повара, но она неожиданно стала работать в полиции. Ляо Шу была старше его на три года.

— Длинный какой вырос! — одобрительно сказала она. — Но худой, жуть. Пошли, дам пирожков, еще теплые.

— Смилуйся, — взмолился Сяо Чжань. — С чего ты взяла, что я худой, щеки же скоро треснут!

— Вот только щеки и остались! Если б не они, я бы тебя от бамбука не отличила.

Пирожки пришлось взять с собой, чтобы не нанести А-Шу смертельную обиду. 

— Как ты живешь? — спросил Сяо Чжань. 

А-Шу всегда была сорванцом и отличным товарищем по играм. Вместе с ней и младшим из двоюродных братьев они излазали окрестные горы на много километров вокруг, когда Сяо Чжань еще приезжал к тетке погостить на каникулах.

Она вздохнула: 

— Как все. Работаю, скучаю по бабуле с дедулей. Отпуска осталось всего два дня, не знаю, как уезжать. Им без меня тяжело. 

— Тетя Лян говорила, ты им здорово помогаешь деньгами. 

— У меня хорошая зарплата. А как твоя учеба? Не передумал быть архитектором?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — С чего бы мне передумать? Готовлюсь, буду поступать.

— Ну, всякое бывает.

— Тебе не нравится твоя работа? — прямо спросил он.

— Да не то чтобы… Нравится, только мне кажется, я не этим хочу заниматься. 

— А чем хочешь? 

— А вот это я пока не поняла, — она пожала плечами. — Ладно, это все ерунда. Ты надолго приехал? 

— Дня на три.

— Заходи поболтать. Бабуля рада будет. 

— Завтра постараюсь. 

— Привет! — А-Шу с кем-то поздоровалась, и Сяо Чжань обернулся. Тощий мальчишка торопливо кивнул им обоим и скрылся в воротах соседнего дома. 

— У тебя новые соседи? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — Я его не припомню. Хотя я, конечно, давно не приезжал.

— Какие-то дальние родственники Ванов. В первый раз приехали. Я даже не знаю, как этого пацана зовут, он вообще ни с кем не разговаривает. 

— И давно они тут?

— С неделю, но я их почти не вижу. 

Чтобы А-Шу за неделю не смогла разговорить человека, живущего по соседству? Вот это да. Сяо Чжань не подозревал, что так бывает. 

— Ладно, я пойду еще пройдусь, давно в горах не был. Не хочешь со мной?

— Мне надо с дедом посидеть, он что-то болеет, — вздохнула Ляо Шу. 

— Тогда посиди, конечно, не буду мешать. 

Горы Юньнани всегда ассоциировались у него со свободой: от утомительной ежедневной зубрежки, строгого надзора учителей и родителей. Здесь можно было беситься, разыгрывать с А-Шу и кузеном Чжао поединки из исторических дорам, есть лонган прямо с веток…

Кстати, лонган выглядел таким спелым, что при виде его недавнее чувство тяжести в желудке исчезло. Он сорвал несколько плодов, очистил от кожуры и с наслаждением съел, подумав, что зря не захватил какую-нибудь сумку или корзинку. Вот практичная А-Шу из дома без корзинки никогда не выходит. 

Нагулявшись до легкого головокружения и гудящих от усталости ног, Сяо Чжань стал спускаться к деревне. Ушедшее за горы солнце еще подсвечивало облака, но тропу окутывали мягкие сумерки. 

В этот момент за силуэтами деревьев он заметил странную  _ тень _ . 

Сяо Чжань вздрогнул и ускорил шаг. 

_ Тени _ давно не приходили. Уже несколько лет он даже о них не вспоминал, и вот надо же было ей появиться теперь… Хотя, может это и не  _ тень _ вовсе? Мало ли что почудится в сумерках. 

Сяо Чжань называл их  _ тенями _ , потому что не знал другого названия. Может, это были призраки, хотя на описания призраков в книжках похожи не были. К тому же они упорно следовали за Сяо Чжанем, и избавиться от них было так же непросто, как от собственной тени в солнечный день. 

Конечно же, ему никто не верил, поэтому он быстро научился никому не рассказывать о  _ тенях _ . Родители считали, что это детские выдумки и необоснованные страхи.  _ Тени _ не появлялись очень давно, и Сяо Чжань сам почти поверил, что придумал их.

Он обернулся. Нет, это была именно  _ тень _ . Шла за ним, будто привязанная невидимой веревочкой. Ну, не было печали. Понесло же его гулять в одиночестве. Хотя Сяо Чжань знал, что компания в этом случае бы не помогла. Все равно  _ теней _ видел только он. 

Когда он спускался по улице к дому тети Лян, под ногами неведомо откуда взялась кошка — Сяо Чжань чуть не наступил на нее. 

— Вот же… осторожнее, дурочка! 

Он аккуратно обошел кошку и услышал за спиной ее сердитое шипение. 

— Ну, прости, я не хотел… Ой! 

Кошка снова оказалась там, куда только что чуть не ступила его нога.

— Эй! Что ты под ногами путаешься, как дяосюэгуй*? — сердито спросил он. 

Кошка не менее сердито мявкула в ответ. 

Сяо Чжань присмотрелся: кажется, она была серо-белой, хотя в подступающей темноте сложно было определить ее настоящий окрас. 

— Слушай, я не хочу тебя случайно раздавить, так что иди своей дорогой, а? И я пойду своей. Я устал и хочу домой. 

Пройдя от силы метров десять, он заметил перед собой смутное белесое пятно и вовремя остановился, чтобы опять не задеть кошку кроссовком. 

— Ты точно настоящая, а не дух какой-нибудь? — спросил Сяо Чжань. 

Он присел и осторожно протянул руку. Кошка без возражений дала себя погладить. Вроде бы настоящая. 

— Может, ты потерялась? 

Если так, искать кошачьих хозяев сегодня уже поздно. И мама с тетей, наверное, за него беспокоятся. 

«Тете не понравится, если я принесу кошку, — подумал Сяо Чжань. — И вообще, что я себе выдумал? Ничего она не терялась, живет тут где-нибудь рядом». 

Он направился домой, но через несколько шагов все же оглянулся. 

Кошка семенила за ним. 

Сяо Чжань вернулся и поднял ее на руки.

— Какие у тебя короткие лапки! Это что, порода такая? Ладно, пойдем, до утра побудешь у меня, а завтра пойдем искать твоих хозяев. 

Тетя Лян, возможно, знает, чья это киса. Может, позволит оставить ее в комнате ненадолго. 

— А-Чжань! — возмущенно сказала мама. — Почему так поздно? Мы переволновались! А это еще что такое?

— Прости, мам. Прости, тетя Лян, — он дважды поклонился, держа кошку в руках. — Я загулялся. Кошка вот за мной увязалась, кажется, потеряшка. Вы не знаете, чья она? 

Тетя Лян надела очки и внимательно посмотрела на кошку: 

— Ни разу не видела. Надо же, маленькая такая, чистенькая. Породистая? 

— Наверное. Хочу завтра поискать ее хозяев. Можно она в комнате побудет пока? 

Мама скептически осмотрела кошку, слегка почесала ее за ушами и смягчилась, когда кошка покладисто замурлыкала. Киса была забавная, с круглой мордочкой и непропорционально маленькими лапками — как только успевала бежать за ним по улице? 

Сяо Чжань быстро поел и заставил себя ополоснуться под душем, хотя хотелось просто упасть и уснуть: вот уж нагулялся так нагулялся. Давно не выбирался из города, совсем отвык. Постелив кошке выданное тетушкой одеяло, он так и поступил: свалился на кровать и сразу же заснул. 

Разбудил его кошачий вопль. Не мяуканье, а именно вопль. Кошка сидела на подоконнике и орала. Сяо Чжань посмотрел на окно и тоже чуть не заорал: темная  _ тень _ свисала с верхнего края вниз головой.  _ Тень _ обрела вполне человеческие очертания — у нее были длинные волосы, что придавало ей еще более зловещий вид. 

Он застыл, не понимая, что делать. Бежать? Но  _ тень _ уже добралась до его спальни, далеко ли он сможет убежать? И что, если  _ тень _ нападет на маму или тетю?

— Да что ты стоишь, врежь ей! — подсказал незнакомый женский голос.

Сяо Чжань оглянулся, но никого, кроме него и кошки в комнате не было. 

«Я сплю, — решил он. — И мне снится кошмар. Надо срочно проснуться».

Но проснуться не получилось.

— Ну? Хочешь, чтобы тебя сожрали? — голос как будто исходил от кошки.

«Ну ладно. От кошки, так от кошки, какая разница. Раз это сон, я, наверное, и правда могу “врезать”, как она говорит».

Он решительно замахнулся и влепил кулаком прямо в лоб  _ тени _ . Та свалилась вниз с глухим «бум» — ничего себе дух. 

Сяо Чжань выглянул из окна, но ничего внизу не увидел.

— А-Чжань, что ты там буянишь среди ночи? — недовольно спросила мама из-за двери. 

«Черт, я всех перебудил!»

— Прости, я… упал с кровати. И напугал кошку. Кошмар приснился. 

— Ты не поранился? Дай я посмотрю. 

Он осторожно выглянул за зверь, чтобы успокоить маму.

— Нет-нет, уже все в порядке. Спасибо, мам. Больше не буду шуметь, обещаю. 

Мама покачала головой:

— Ты переучился. Отдохни хорошенько.

— Да, сейчас лягу. 

Мама ушла, а Сяо Чжань посмотрел на кошку:

— Это ведь был не сон. И ты — не кошка. 

— Совершенно точно нет, — подтвердила кошка. — Просто я долгое время была в такой форме. 

— Значит, ты гуй. 

— Сам ты гуй. Я — высший дух. 

— Угу. В форме кошки. С короткими лапами, — Сяо Чжань присел прямо на пол и оперся спиной о дверь.

— Думаешь, я ее выбирала? Меня… запечатали, — призналась кошка.

— Ого, и кто же это такой крутой, что запечатал высшего духа? 

Он чувствовал себя дурацким персонажем дурацкого комикса. Бред какой-то. «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Сяо Чжань, я вижу духов и разговариваю с котами». 

— Вэй Цансэ. 

— Что? Кто? — переспросил он. — При чем тут бабушка Вэй? Она давно умерла. 

— «Давно», — фыркнула кошка. — Вот ведь мотыльки-однодневки! С вами, людьми, одни проблемы. Наворотите дел, а потом фьють — и умерли. 

С бабушкой Вэй Сяо Чжань никогда не встречался, она умерла совсем молодой, когда даже его старшего кузена еще не было на свете. 

— Ладно, допустим, — сказал он. — И что тебе надо от мотылька? 

— Тетрадь Дружбы. 

— Выражайся понятнее, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — Что еще за Тетрадь Дружбы?

Кошка посмотрела на него, как на идиота. 

— Внук Цансэ — и даже не знаешь, что она владела Тетрадью Дружбы? А ты, между прочим, ее наследник. 

— Ни про какую тетрадь никто мне не рассказывал, так что давай-ка поподробнее. 

Если уж он вляпался в какую-то мистическую историю, то следовало хотя бы узнать, в какую именно. К тому же он чувствовал, что  _ тени _ имеют к этому прямое отношение, а с ними давно пора было разобраться. 

Кошка легко спрыгнула с подоконника и подошла ближе, принюхалась. 

— У тебя ее запах. Сначала я приняла тебя за Цансэ. Та тень наверняка тоже.

Сяо Чжань машинально протянул руку и погладил ее. Кошка мурлыкнула, но потом спохватилась и отошла подальше:

— Не отвлекай меня! Так вот, Цансэ обладала большой духовной силой. И ты тоже, кстати: тень у тебя получилось прогнать. Твоей бабушке нравилось вызывать духов на поединок, и те, кого она побеждала, были обязаны служить ей. Цансэ забирала их имена и записывала в особую тетрадь. 

— Ага. Значит, это ее ты называешь Тетрадью Дружбы? Ей бы больше подошло название «Тетрадь Рабства». 

— Не насмехайся. Цансэ на самом деле умела дружить с духами. Она была, по вашим человеческим понятиям, странная. С людьми плохо сходилась, а вот с нечистью — запросто. 

—  _ Тени _ — это те духи, чьи имена есть в тетради? Чего они хотят?

— Забрать имена обратно, чего же еще. 

«Логично, — подумал Сяо Чжань. — Вполне понятное желание освободиться. Интересно, если я и правда мог бы отдать  _ теням _ их имена, они бы от меня отстали?»

— Твое имя тоже есть в этой тетрадке? — поинтересовался он у кошки. — Кстати, а как тебя зовут-то? 

— Не хватало еще, чтобы Мэйшань кому-то служила! Цансэ меня запечатала в кошачьем теле, потому что не смогла победить. Хитрая была девчонка. 

Сяо Чжань рассмеялся:

— Я смотрю, у вас с ней были интересные отношения. Но если ты свободна от службы, зачем тебе Тетрадь? 

— Ты совсем глупый? — Мэйшань попыталась сесть, как это обычно делают кошки, но из-за слишком коротких лапок у нее получалось так себе. Кошка сердито фыркнула и плюхнулась на бок. 

— Духи подчиняются владельцу Тетради. Я стану их хозяйкой. 

— Но Тетради Дружбы у меня нет. И я понятия не имею, где она может быть. 

— Где-то недалеко, я чувствую. Ты поможешь мне ее найти. 

— А если я не захочу? 

— Будешь бегать от духов, пока тебя кто-нибудь из них не сожрет. Не воображай, что ты крутой. Цансэ была намного сильнее. Этот гуй к ней и близко бы не подошел. 

— Значит, я его не убил? 

— Пф, — Мэйшань смешно наморщила нос. — Разве что отпугнул ненадолго. Он вернется, а не он — так другие. Они все тоже чуют, что Тетрадь Дружбы рядом. 

«Итак, меня зовут Сяо Чжань, — подумал он про себя. — Я разговариваю с котами, моя бабка была заклинательницей и на меня охотятся духи, чтобы забрать свои имена, которые она отняла. Кому бы продать сюжет?»

А вслух он сказал: 

— Знаешь что, я жутко устал и хочу спать. Утро вечера мудренее. 

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась Мэйшань. — Поспишь и пойдем искать Тетрадь. 

Она снова забралась на подоконник. 

— Ты чего? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — Там кто-то ещё?

— Пока нет, но кто знает, что произойдет до утра. Посторожу. 

— Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне. 

— Не хочу, чтобы тебя сожрали до того, как я получу Тетрадь Дружбы. 

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся он и провалился в сон, едва коснувшись подушки. 

За завтраком мама сказала:

— Знаешь, если хозяева не найдутся, мы можем ее оставить. 

Сяо Чжань посмотрел на кошку: Мэйшань была паинькой и в ней никак нельзя было заподозрить духа, который будит людей по ночам громкими воплями. Интересно, а если она заговорит? 

— Не смотри так. Они меня не поймут, — сказала Мэйшань, подходя к нему. — Обычные люди слышат просто мяуканье.

Обычные? А он, что, какой-то особенный? Впрочем, Мэйшань говорила про наследство бабушки Вэй. И  _ тени _ … их тоже видит только он. 

— Проголодалась, — сказала тетя Лян и дала кошке половинку баоцзы с рыбой. — Я ни разу ее не видела, но поспрашивать все же надо. 

— Обязательно, — согласно кивнул Сяо Чжань, хотя теперь был уверен, что кошка существует сама по себе. 

Пока он ел, Мэйшань не без труда взобралась к нему на колени и свернулась там. 

— Похожа на орех, — улыбнулась мама. — Давай назовем ее Орешек? 

— Давай! 

Мэйшань подняла голову и возмутилась:

— Что за дурацкое имя? 

— Мама сказала — Орешек, значит, будешь Орешек! — развеселился Сяо Чжань. 

— Я старше тебя, несносный мальчишка!

— Орешек-лаоши! — заключил он, почесав кошку за ухом. 

— Нахал! 

Мама и тетя дружно решили, что ее мяуканье означает согласие с новым именем. 

— Спросил бы лучше про Тетрадь, — напомнила кошка, когда он допил соевое молоко. 

Сяо Чжаню и самому теперь хотелось найти эту тетрадку.

— Мам, а от бабушки не осталось каких-нибудь записей? — спросил он. 

— Записей? Нет, не думаю. Чего это ты вдруг? 

— Да… вспомнил про задание на каникулы, — выкрутился Сяо Чжань. — Нужно найти что-нибудь интересное про предков. Хотя бы про бабушек и дедушек, если не получится про более отдаленных. 

Мама задумалась:

— Даже не знаю, от нее вообще мало осталось вещей. Надо спросить у да-цзе**. 

— Я все сложила в ее чемодан и отнесла на чердак, — сказала тетя. — Посмотришь сам? Там слишком крутая лестница. 

Сяо Чжань подхватил кошку на руки — для ее коротких лапок лестница тоже была неудобной, — и отправился на поиски сокровищ. 

Пыльный фибровый чемодан был заперт, но символические замочки легко поддались обычной отвертке. 

Внутри было полно бумажного мусора: всевозможные билеты и пожелтевшие листки календаря, пара библиотечных книг со штампом. Но блокнота или тетради не нашлось. 

— Ничего тут нет, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — А я понадеялся, что ты, возможно, говоришь правду. 

Орешек забралась в чемодан и пошевелила лапкой кучку листков. 

— Смотри, тут твое имя. 

— Что? Ты еще и читать умеешь? 

— Конечно, умею, а ты как думал, — оскорбилась кошка. 

На листке календаря действительно было написано “Сяо Чжань” традиционными иероглифами, которыми пользовались до упрощения. Листок был за пятое октября сорок первого года — ровно за пятьдесят лет до его появления на свет. 

Сяо Чжань вздрогнул. Даже если надпись была сделана намного позже, бабушка все равно не могла знать его имя. Она умерла до его рождения. 

Конечно, это могло быть совпадением. 

А могло и не быть. 

На обороте листка объяснялся чэнъюй*** 世外桃源, «Райская персиковая роща»****. Он вспомнил место, которое однажды показывала А-Шу. Никаких персиков там и в помине не было, но А-Шу звала его старой персиковой рощей: вроде бы роща существовала раньше, потом община посадила новые деревья в другом месте, а старые, которые уже не плодоносили, вырубили на дрова. Теперь это место заросло бамбуком и лозами. 

Надо зайти к А-Шу. Правда, если позвать ее сходить в старую персиковую рощу вместе, то придется рассказать всю эту невероятную историю с Тетрадью Дружбы и говорящей кошкой. Сяо Чжань не был уверен, что готов к этому, ни в том, что А-Шу ему поверит. Но он пообещал. 

В конце концов, можно ведь и не рассказывать, просто навестить. 

Зря переживал — оказалось, что А-Шу срочно вызвали на работу и она уехала утренним автобусом. Жаль было, что не увиделись, но втайне Сяо Чжань вздохнул с облегчением: он ведь не смог рассказать А-Шу даже про  _ теней _ . 

По пути он для очистки совести поспрашивал встречных знакомых насчет кошки, но никто ее не признал. Бабуля Ляо тоже поахала, погладила Орешек и заверила, что видит ее впервые. 

— Хорошая кошечка, забирай ее, А-Чжань. С кошками и собаками в доме всегда веселее. 

Да уж, подумал Сяо Чжань. Ночь получилась веселая, то ли еще будет. 

Выйдя на улицу, он почти столкнулся со вчерашним парнишкой, соседом А-Шу. Парень вытягивал руку с сотовым телефоном, принимая довольно комичные позы. 

— Привет, — поздоровался Сяо Чжань. — Проблемы с сигналом? 

— Не то слово, — хмуро ответил парнишка. — Надо срочно позвонить, а в этой чертовой дыре… — Он быстро глянул на Сяо Чжаня, и поправился: — Извини. В этой… вашей деревне связи вообще нет. 

«Надо же, вежливый, оказывается».

— Вообще-то я не местный. Здесь живет моя тетка, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — Но ты прав, сигнал тут поймать можно только чудом. Пойдем, покажу место силы. Только топать надо с километр в гору.

— Не вопрос. И спасибо. 

— Не за что, мне по пути. Я Сяо Чжань. 

— Ван Ибо.

Ибо был пониже его ростом и, наверное, помладше. С узким лицом и очень светлой кожей, которую не опалило даже юньнаньское солнце. Довольно симпатичный, хотя нос немного крупноват. 

— Рад познакомиться, — кивнул Сяо Чжань. — Что-то серьезное случилось?

— Ты про звонок? Нет, не то чтобы… Родители вчера уехали, оставили меня приучаться к самостоятельности. Но если я не отзвонюсь, мама будет страшно нервничать. Такая вот самостоятельность. 

— Но ты же не один в доме остался? 

— Нет, конечно, с бабушкой и дедом. Но мама есть мама. 

Ван Ибо вовсе не казался таким замкнутым и нелюдимым, каким его описала А-Шу. Может, просто стеснялся взрослой девушки? 

— Как зовут кошку? — кивнул Ибо на Орешек, которую Сяо Чжань уже привычно нес на руках.

— Орешек. Я ее только вчера подобрал. 

— Я тебе не Орешек! — опять возмутилась кошка. 

Лицо у Ван Ибо вытянулось, глаза округлились:

— А… она что, разговаривает?!

Теперь настал черед Сяо Чжаня удивляться:

— А ты ее что, понимаешь? 

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. 

— Охренеть, — сказали хором и одновременно рассмеялись. 

— Меня зовут Мэйшань, балбесы! — сообщила кошка. 

— Она правда сказала, что ее зовут Мэйшань, или меня проглючило? — переспросил Ибо. 

— Да, вчера она тоже так говорила. Но мама решила назвать ее Орешек. Мне нравится. 

— Нормальное имя для кошки, — одобрил Ибо. — Хотя Мэйшань, конечно, звучит круче. Но она такая мелкая. 

— Это временная форма! — сказала Орешек. — Я просто слишком долго в ней пробыла. 

Сяо Чжань вздохнул:

— Я помню, хватит повторять это каждый раз. Между прочим, ты говорила, что тебя никто не понимает, кроме меня. 

— Может, он тоже видит теней? 

— Каких теней? — заинтересовался Ибо. 

Сяо Чжань опустил Орешек на землю и потер ухо пальцами:

— Если начинать с  _ теней _ , история получится долгая. Уверен, что тебе интересно все это слушать? 

— После того, как я разговаривал с кошкой? Конечно, теперь я хочу знать подробности. 

— Тогда сначала позвони. Мы как раз пришли, здесь сигнал должен быть получше.

За разговором они незаметно покинули деревню и вышли на небольшой, свободный от деревьев уступ. 

Пока Ибо дозванивался родителям, Сяо Чжань размышлял о том, что неожиданно собрался рассказывать о себе странные вещи едва знакомому человеку. Но Ибо как будто действительно заинтересовался. И он понимал, что говорит кошка. А еще с ним было на удивление легко. 

И Сяо Чжань рассказал. О  _ тенях _ , которых видел давно, но впервые так отчетливо. О том, как наткнулся на Мэйшань-Орешек. О чемоданчике и листке календаря со своим именем. И даже о Тетради Дружбы, хотя Орешек пыталась его перебить:

— Замолчи, дурак. Нечего об этом болтать!

— Офигеть. Я как будто в дораму попал! — выдохнул Ибо, выслушав его. 

— Вот я вчера так же думал, — согласился Сяо Чжань. — Мне надо найти эту тетрадку. Хотя бы убедиться, что она действительно существует. А то я сойду с ума. 

— Тогда пошли в рощу. Ты ведь туда собирался? То есть… если ты не против, чтобы я пошел с тобой, — Ибо неожиданно смутился. 

Сяо Чжань задумался всего на секунду и тут же решил, что не против. 

В бывшей персиковой, а ныне бамбуковой роще ничего не изменилось с последнего раза, когда Сяо Чжань приходил сюда с А-Шу: так же тихо шелестели тонкие листья и ничего не напоминало о персиках. Но только добравшись сюда, он осознал всю безнадежность затеи: роща довольно обширная, и спрятать в этом месте тетрадь можно было где угодно, если, например, хорошо упаковать и закопать. Других вариантов он не видел. Но тогда можно хоть всю рощу перекопать — и ничего не найти. 

Это если тетрадь вообще здесь.

— Кажется, я принял желаемое за действительное, — вздохнул он. — Это была не подсказка, а просто совпадение.

— Я не верю в такие совпадения, — отозвался Ибо. — А ты что скажешь? — обратился он к кошке.

— Что я должна сказать?

— Ну, может , ты знаешь, где искать. Или хоть догадываешься. Ты же была знакома с его бабулей. 

— Что с того? Цансэ была непредсказуема. И вообще, если бы я знала, где тетрадь — обошлась бы без этого глупенького мальчишки. 

— Этот глупенький мальчишка — её наследник, сама говорила, так что имей уважение! — неожиданно сердито сказал Ибо. 

Сяо Чжань удивился — ведь знакомы всего ничего, а смотри-ка, заступается! «Перед моей же кошкой» , — усмехнулся про себя, а вслух сказал примирительно:

— Не надо ругаться. Я сам виноват. Должно быть, что-то упустил. Надо вернуться домой и перебрать все, что есть в чемодане. Может, найдем другую зацепку. 

В этот момент на Ван Ибо ринулась  _ тень _ . 

Сяо Чжань не понял, откуда она взялась, он вообще ничего не успел понять и даже подумать — как-то машинально толкнул Ибо на землю, прикрывая собой. 

Он не знал, чем может обернуться для нормального человека прикосновение  _ тени _ . Может , и ничем особенным, но проверять не хотелось. 

«Он вернется, а не он — так другие» , — сказала тогда Орешек. Сяо Чжань вскочил, готовый снова отражать нападение... 

Теперь он понял, почему Мэйшань так сердилась, когда ее называли мелкой. 

В истинной форме кошка больше походила на огромную рысь с тремя длинными хвостами***** — ростом с человека, а то и чуть повыше.  _ Тень _ — точнее, духа — за ней почти не было видно, и Сяо Чжань неосторожно высунулся из-за кошачьей спины: ему было страшно, но любопытно. 

Теперь уже видно было, что это не просто черная тень, а человек — или существо, сильно на человека похожее. Длинные спутанные черные волосы, огромные черные зрачки во весь глаз, бледная кожа с черными прожилками — словно потрескавшаяся от времени фарфоровая кукла. На руках — кандалы с обрывками цепей. В таком виде дух, по мнению Сяо Чжаня, выглядел не так страшно, как преследовавшие его мутные тени. 

— Это моя добыча, — прошипела Мэйшань. — Убирайся! 

Дух посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. На лице его отражалось скорее страдание, чем злоба, и Сяо Чжаню захотелось узнать, что же с ним произошло. Может, он вовсе не такой ужасный, каким кажется...

Один из хвостов Мэйшань больно шлепнул по бедру:

— Не высовывайся, дурень!

Дух повернулся к ним спиной и исчез в бамбуковых зарослях, а Мэйшань снова обернулась маленькой бело-серой кошечкой с короткими лапками. 

— У, опять! — рассердилась она, но теперь ее шипение больше не казалось угрожающим. 

— В чем дело? Ты не можешь оставаться большой? 

— Не могу удержать, — пожаловалась кошка, и Сяо Чжань погладил ее: 

— Так будет лучше. Не думаю, что мама согласится забрать тебя в Чунцин, если ты ей покажешься в истинной форме. У нас маленькая квартира. 

Вся эта кутерьма заняла буквально пару минут, так что обескураженный Ибо еще сидел на траве, наблюдая за ними. Сяо Чжань подал ему руку и помог подняться на ноги:

— Извини, что так налетел. Мне показалось, что дух хочет напасть на тебя. 

— Значит, ты меня защищал? — спросил Ибо, отряхивая джинсы. 

— Ну, да… — смутился Сяо Чжань. — Я же тебя втянул во все это. 

Однако Ван Ибо, похоже, был не против мистических приключений. Он широко улыбался, в глазах плясали хитринки:

— Спасибо. Что втянул — это не страшно, наоборот. Давно так не развлекался. 

— Удивительно, — покачал головой Сяо Чжань. — Я думал, ты посчитаешь меня сумасшедшим. Как все. 

— Я тебе не все! — фыркнул Ибо и добавил уже серьезнее: — Я видел эту твою тень. Похоже на то, как ты рассказывал. Если честно, то я их иногда раньше чувствовал, но видеть не мог. И мне тоже никто не верил. 

— Только теперь это уже не тень, я вижу гораздо отчетливее. 

— Это из-за Тетради Дружбы, — подала голос Орешек. — Все же она где-то близко.

— А Мэйшань ты видел? — заинтересованно спросил Сяо Чжань.

— Не - а, только какое-то большое пятно, как туман. Подробностей не разглядеть. 

— Жаль. Это было красиво. Ну ничего, я попробую нарисовать потом. 

— Умеешь рисовать? — восхитился Ибо. 

— Ага, немного. Ладно, пойдем по домам. Ничего мы тут не найдем. 

Но приключения еще не закончились. Не успели они покинуть рощу, как путь им преградил другой дух.

— Наконец-то Цансэ вернулась! Где ты была так долго? — воскликнула миниатюрная женщина в нежно-розовом ханьфу с тонкой вышивкой. Она бы выглядела почти нормально, если бы не листья вместо ладоней и чуть видневшихся из-под подола ханьфу ступней. Прическу ее венчала корона из необыкновенно крупных лепестков персика, и Сяо Чжань не мог бы поручиться, что они там не  _ растут _ . 

— Это не Цансэ, балда! — сказала Орешек. — Это ее внук! 

— Мэйшань? Как ты смешно выглядишь! — расхохоталась женщина, увидев кошку.

— Кто бы говорил, Цветочная Голова! Это временная форма. 

Таошу-шэн, дух персикового дерева, расстроилась, узнав, что бабушка Вэй давно умерла, но больше рассердилась:

— Эта взбалмошная девчонка поклялась, что поможет мне! И как я теперь переберусь в новое обиталище? 

— А зачем вам перебираться? — спросил Сяо Чжань. 

— Да потому что мое персиковое дерево давно умерло, глупый ребенок. Я поддерживала в нем жизнь, сколько могла, но оно все равно рассыпалось в труху. И теперь я слабею. 

— Тогда вам надо в новую персиковую рощу. Почему вы сами не перешли туда? 

— Она привязана, — пояснила Орешек. — Раньше — к своему дереву, а теперь — к месту, где оно раньше росло. Обычные люди не могут переместить такого духа, связь слишком сильная. То, что ты видишь — вроде цветка на вершине дерева. Корни очень глубокие и сильные, ими дух цепляется за землю. 

— Слушай, если ты внук Цансэ, может, ты меня отнесешь? — внезапно оживилась Таошу-шэн. — У тебя же есть ее сила? 

— Не вся, но немного есть, — подтвердила Орешек. — А что нам за это будет? 

— Я знаю, где Цансэ прятала тетрадь, — сообщила Таошу. 

— Так что же ты раньше молчала? 

Сяо Чжань быстренько пересказал Ибо содержание их разговора: тот не видел духа и не слышал его слов, только реплики Орешек и его собственные. 

Потом он чуть присел, и Таошу-шэн уселась ему на плечо, отчего Сяо Чжань рухнул на колени:

— Ничего себе! Сколько ты весишь? 

— Да как ты смеешь, бессовестный мальчишка! — прикрикнула на него Таошу. 

— Она что, толстая? — спросил Ван Ибо. 

— Наоборот, выглядит очень худой и маленькой, но тяжелая ужасно, — Сяо Чжань с трудом поднялся на ноги, опираясь на руку Ибо. — Теперь я понимаю, почему ее никто не может перенести в другое место. До новой персиковой рощи я точно ее не дотащу.

— Придется! — повелительно сказала Орешек. — Мы должны заполучить Тетрадь!

— Как насчет персикового дерева где-нибудь поближе? — предложил Ибо. — У бабушки с дедушкой в саду растет. Можно поселить ее там.

— Что-то мне тревожно за твоих бабушку с дедушкой. Может, не надо?

— Она не опасна для людей, это всего лишь дух дерева! — заверила Орешек, но у нее был корыстный интерес, и Сяо Чжань не совсем поверил. 

— Все равно я не стал бы…

— Слушай, ты или бросай ее тут, или пойдем уже, — вздохнул Ибо. — Я помогу. Ничего страшного не случится. Может, хоть персики вкуснее станут, а то они так себе. 

Бросать Таошу Сяо Чжаню не хотелось — он испытывал легкое чувство вины за невыполненные обещания бабушки Вэй и сочувствовал духу, потерявшему дом. А еще очень хотел найти наконец эту дурацкую тетрадку, из-за которой столько шума. 

Ибо забрал Орешка и подставил худенькое плечо: Сяо Чжань с трудом передвигал ноги, опираясь на него. 

Когда они добрались до деревни, Сяо Чжань остановился у ручья и напился прямо из него. 

— Тебе не поплохеет от такой воды? — забеспокоился Ибо. 

Городской ребенок, что с него взять. Сяо Чжань тоже таким был. 

— Не волнуйся, она чистая. Мы с А-Шу всегда здесь воду пьем. А-Шу — это твоя соседка, я с ней вчера разговаривал. 

Ибо нахмурился:

— Ты часто тут бываешь?

— Иногда приезжаю на каникулы. А ты впервые, да? 

— Угу. Это мои троюродные бабка с дедом. Отец решил, что нам надо побывать в настоящей глуши, вот и приехали в отпуск. 

— Здесь очень хорошо, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. 

— Неплохо, — кивнул Ибо, — только скучно. Хотя теперь уже нет. 

До дома Ванов они плелись минут сорок. Сяо Чжань задыхался и не видел дороги перед собой — хорошо, что его вел Ибо. 

— Могла бы помочь, раз ты такая крутая, — ворчал он на кошку. 

— Я же сказала, что пока не могу контролировать свою форму! Думаешь, мне приятно быть такой мелкой и бессильной? 

Увидев Сяо Чжаня, бабушка Ван всплеснула руками:

— А-Чжань! Мальчики, что случилось? 

— Он, кажется, на солнце перегрелся, — легко соврал Ибо. — Показывал мне, откуда можно дозвониться с сотового. 

— Охо-хо, надо тебе носить шляпу, А-Чжань! И тебе тоже! — обратилась бабушка Ван к Ибо. — Что, если бы ты тоже получил солнечный удар? 

— Все хорошо, — тихо возразил Сяо Чжань. — Я почти в порядке, не беспокойтесь. Ваш внук очень помог. Спасибо, Бо-ди. 

Он как-то незаметно стал звать нового друга «младшим братом», и тот не возражал. 

— Пойдем, сядешь в тени. Я принесу воды.

Ибо отвел его в тень большого персикового дерева, и тяжесть наконец исчезла: Таошу-шэн благополучно перебралась в новый дом. 

Орешек забралась к нему на колени и встала передними лапками на грудь, заглядывая в лицо:

— Ты живой? 

Сяо Чжань ласково почесал кошку за ушами:

— Живой, маленькая хитруля. Иди, спроси насчет Тетради. Я тут пока отдохну немного. 

Ибо притащил кувшин воды, холодную газировку и бутылку лимонада:

— Не знал, чего ты захочешь, принес все сразу. 

— Какой ты заботливый! Спасибо. Лимонад очень кстати, — после этого безумного похода  Сяо Чжаню хотелось кислого и сладкого. 

Он залпом прикончил стакан лимонада и налил себе еще. 

— Знаешь, у меня есть друзья. Но нет никого, кому я мог бы рассказать про… про все это, — он кивнул головой в сторону персикового дерева. 

— Теперь есть, — серьезно сказал Ибо. 

— Ага. И это так здорово. 

Орешек вернулась и объявила, что Цансэ, по словам духа персикового дерева, спрятала тетрадь в школе. 

— Ты знаешь, где школа? — спросил Ибо. 

— Конечно, А-Чжао и А-Шу показывали. Но не думаю, что тетрадь там. Школа новая, лет пятнадцать как построили. Нужно идти на развалины старой. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что мы что-то найдем — там еще пять назад оставались одни остатки фундамента. Что-то бабуля не додумала, раз спрятала в таком месте. 

— Место не хуже любого другого. Пошли проверим, — скомандовала Орешек. 

— Да погоди ты, дай ему передохнуть, — осадил ее Ибо. 

— Я вообще-то должен вернуться домой на обед, а то мои будут беспокоиться. Который час? — он достал из кармана свой телефон и ужаснулся: — Ой-ёй, надо бежать! Бо-ди, пойдешь со мной за тетрадью? 

— Конечно! Давай зайду за тобой через часик? 

— Не уверен, что меня так быстро отпустят. Лучше через полтора. Найдешь дорогу? 

— Спрошу у бабушки, она объяснит. Здесь вроде лабиринтов нет. 

— Это точно. Тогда до встречи! 

Он взял Орешек на руки, еще раз поблагодарил бабушку Ван за беспокойство и помчался домой. 

После обеда его действительно не хотели отпускать — мама сочла, что он слишком много болтается, а мог бы и помочь по хозяйству. Сяо Чжань не возражал бы, но поиски Тетради Дружбы откладывать не хотелось: надежда взяла верх над здоровым скепсисом, и ему теперь казалось, что они действительно близки к цели. 

Так что появление Ибо здорово помогло: новый друг, даром что младший, умел разговаривать со взрослыми очень почтительно и в два счета убедить их, что надежнее его нет на свете человека. Сяо Чжань с трудом сдерживал улыбку: в надежности Ван Ибо он не сомневался, но это было не совсем то, что обычно подразумевали родители. Он был уверен, что Ибо не то что не станет удерживать его от глупостей, а с радостью согласится ввязаться вместе в любую опасную авантюру. 

— Зачем ты опять тащишь с собой кошку? — удивленно спросила мама. — Ты же сказал, что не нашел хозяев. Оставь ее дома. 

— А ей нравится гулять, — выкрутился Сяо Чжань.

— Мяу, — подтвердила Орешек.

— Ну, как хочешь…

Фундамент старой школы еще не совсем рассыпался, но где именно искать тетрадку, Сяо Чжань представлял не больше, чем утром в бамбуковой роще. Таошу-шэн не знала деталей, только приблизительное место. 

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь? — спросил он у Орешек. 

— Да. Мы очень близко. 

— А конкретнее? — потребовал Ибо. 

— А конкретнее сам пойди поищи! — огрызнулась кошка. 

— Не вредничай, — примирительно сказал Сяо Чжань. — Ладно, если она все-таки здесь, значит, должна быть герметично упакована. В какой-нибудь плотной коробке.

Он наугад попинал кроссовком остатки каменной кладки — из нее вывалился один камень, но никаких тайников за ним не обнаружилось. 

— Тупик, — сказал он, присев на камни. 

Ибо согласно кивнул. 

— Даже не знаю, что мы можем еще сделать. Прийти сюда с киркой и лопатой, доломать оставшееся? 

— А-Чжань… — на лице Ван Ибо застыло странное выражение.

— Что такое?

— У тебя за спиной.

Он обернулся рывком и увидел духа, которого они повстречали утром. Скорее всего, это был тот же, что пытался вломиться в окно ночью, но тогда Сяо Чжань не мог его толком рассмотреть. 

Орешек прыгнула вперед, но обернуться у нее не получилось, так что толку от этой защитницы было немного. Кошка зашипела скорее обиженно, чем зло:

— Я же тебе сказала, убирайся!

Ван Ибо тоже подскочил к нему, хотя Сяо Чжань предпочел бы, чтобы он держался подальше от духа и не усложнял ему задачу. Может, снова удастся прогнать незваного гостя. 

Тот, впрочем, не нападал — стоял неподвижно в нескольких шагах и внимательно смотрел своими черным глазищами, как будто хотел что-то сказать. А потом медленно поднял руки ладонями вперед.

— Стойте! — приказал Сяо Чжань. — Не двигайтесь. Он не злой. 

— Он хитрый, как все духи. Не поддавайся на его уловки, — возразила Орешек. 

— Нет. С ним что-то не так. 

— Разумеется, не так! Он хочет обратно свое имя. А Тетради у нас нет. И поэтому он в два счета тебя сожрет, я и мяукнуть не успею. Проклятье, почему сейчас? 

Как она ни старалась, но оставалась маленькой коротколапой кошкой.

— Да кто ему позволит сожрать! — сказал Ибо. Кажется, он всерьез собрался драться с духом. 

— Успокойтесь вы оба! — рассердился Сяо Чжань. — Я же попросил, не двигайтесь. И помолчите. Он что-то говорит. 

Он внимательно смотрел на духа , чьи губы слабо шевелились. Наконец Сяо Чжань смог разобрать: «Помоги». 

— Он просит о помощи.

— Заманивает в ловушку! — отозвалась Орешек. 

— Слушай, ну если бы он хотел меня убить — уже убил бы. Ты ему помешать не можешь, Бо-ди… прости, но не думаю, что ты с ним справишься. 

Ибо насупился, но возражать не стал — опыта поединков с духами у него явно не было. У самого Сяо Чжаня, по правде, поединок тоже случился всего один, зато закончился в его пользу. И наследие бабушки, опять же. В общем, были некоторые основания чувствовать себя чуть увереннее.

— Чем я могу помочь? — спросил Сяо Чжань духа. — Знаю, что ты хочешь вернуть имя, но мы еще не нашли Тетрадь Дружбы. 

Дух неторопливо переместился влево и приблизился к фундаменту. Затем очень медленно указал рукой вниз и почтительно отдалился, показывая, что не будет мешать и нападать. 

— Да ладно! — выдохнул Ибо. — Он знает, где тайник? 

Орешек возмущенно мявкнула: 

— Вся Юньнань, что ли, в курсе, где Цансэ прятала Тетрадь Дружбы, одной мне не сказали? 

Сяо Чжань вновь обратился к духу:

— Я хочу заключить сделку. Если тетрадь действительно там, я верну тебе имя, но ты поклянешься не трогать меня и моих друзей. 

— Пф, сделка с духом! — фыркнула кошка. — Ты серьезно? 

— Да, — ответил  Сяо Чжань . 

— Тогда семью хотя бы добавь в условие, балда!

— Ты права. Не трогать меня, моих друзей и наши семьи. Договорились? 

Дух медленно и неуклюже сложил руки перед грудью — его суставы как будто заржавели и еле сгибались. 

Сяо Чжань подошел к тому месту, на которое указал дух, и внимательно осмотрел кладку. Сложно было понять, есть ли тут тайник — фундамент много лет поливали дожди и разрушал ветер, связующий раствор выкрошился во многих местах. Он потрогал один камень, другой… Попробовал вытащить руками — безрезультатно. 

Он еще раз провел рукой по камням и вдруг почувствовал тепло. Сперва решил, что показалось, или что камни просто нагрело солнце, но этот участок фундамента лежал в тени, и старая кладка была прохладной. Тепло ощущалось только в одном месте. 

Сяо Чжань попытался вытащить тот камень, который был теплее других. Ногти царапали кладку, но камень не двигался. Тогда он приложил ладонь и нажал на него — по наитию, не иначе. 

Камень выдвинулся из кладки, и Сяо Чжань наконец смог ухватить его пальцами. Осторожно вытащил — за ним лежала тронутая ржавчиной жестяная коробка.

— Мяу! Она, это она! — воскликнула Орешек—Мэйшань. 

Крышка коробки не хотела открываться.

— Надо было захватить какой-нибудь инструмент, — посетовал Сяо Чжань. — Придется бежать домой. 

— Погоди, у меня есть нож.

Ибо протянул ему складной нож вроде швейцарского, со множеством миниатюрных инструментов. Вещь явно была дорогая — наверное, подарок. 

— Я могу его повредить, — неуверенно сказал  Сяо Чжань . 

— Ерунда. Должен же он для чего-то пригодиться. 

Крышка наконец поддалась. Внутри лежал завернутый в несколько слоев вощеной бумаги блокнот с твердой обложкой. Сяо Чжань осторожно раскрыл его, но бумага, вопреки его опасениям, даже не отсырела, только немного пахла затхлостью.

На каждой странице блокнота были иероглифы — один или несколько. 

— Так, ну и как мне вернуть имя этому бедолаге? — спросил он у Орешек. — Ты должна знать. 

— Я бы на твоем месте не спешила, — ответила кошка. — Он опасен. 

— Мы заключили соглашение. Он показал, где тетрадь. Без него мы бы еще год искали. 

— Подумаешь, духи часто нарушают договор. Почему мы не можем? 

— Мэйшань! — Сяо Чжань начал сердиться. 

— Если ты будешь раскидываться именами, тетрадь потеряет силу!

— Я пока возвращаю всего одно. Скажи мне, как, или никогда ее не получишь, — твердо потребовал он. 

— Тьфу. Ладно. Для начала ты должен знать его имя, иначе не найдешь. 

— Скажи, как тебя зовут, — Сяо Чжань повернулся к духу, и тот зашевелил губами. 

— Ох, сложно разобрать. Цин… Цюн… линь? 

Дух кивнул. 

— Ладно. 

Сяо Чжань начал листать тетрадь, но она вдруг выскользнула из рук — и сама открылась на нужной странице. 

— Ого, работает! Так, что дальше? 

— Нужна слюна Цансэ и ее дыхание, — объявила Мэйшань. 

— Где я тебе возьму ее слюну? 

— Ты же ее внук, твоя тоже сойдет. 

Сяо Чжань покачал головой:

— ДНК-пароль какой-то! Ладно, и что делать? Плюнуть на иероглиф? 

Кошка вздохнула:

— Плюнуть… Никакого уважения к ценному артефакту! Вырви листок, зажми между губ и выдохни. Назови имя и скажи, что возвращаешь его. 

Он послушался и выдохнул сквозь листок:

— Цюнлинь, я возвращаю твое имя. Ты свободен. 

Голова сильно закружилась, и он бы упал, если бы кто-то не поддержал его и не усадил бережно на траву. Конечно, Бо-ди, кто же еще. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся ему Сяо Чжань. 

— Тебе плохо? 

— Уже все нормально, — он сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул. — Все хорошо. 

Он обернулся — дух по имени Цюнлинь смотрел на него с благодарностью. Его огромные черные зрачки уменьшились и стали нормального светло-коричневого цвета, а черные прожилки на лице сползли куда-то вниз. 

— Спа… сибо! — сказал он с трудом и опять прижал руки к груди — движения еще были замедленными. На руках болтались, позвякивая, тяжеленные цепи с огромными звеньями. — Я… выполню. Соглашение. 

— Кто тебя заковал? — спросил Сяо Чжань. — Неужели бабушка Вэй?

— Нет. Это… потом. Цансэ… Честный. Поединок, — Цюнлинь говорил с трудом и делал паузы почти после каждого слова. — Потерял. Имя. Уменьшилась сила. 

Он нахмурил брови:

— Хочешь сказать, ты потерял часть силы после того, как она забрала твое имя? И поэтому тебя пленили? 

— Да, — подтвердил Цюнлинь. 

— Ох и молодец же она!

— Цансэ… хороший. Друг, — возразил дух. 

— Угу, может и хороший. Только безответственный, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. — Скажи, а ты один такой, или есть другие друзья, которых заковали в кандалы по ее милости? 

— Воз...можно. Не. Встречал. 

— Возможно… — он посмотрел на Ибо. — Думаю, я должен их найти и освободить. Не годится это — людей в цепях держать. 

— Они духи, — напомнила кошка. 

— И духов тоже не годится. 

— Не смей растрачивать на них силу Тетради!

— А то что? Съешь меня и заберешь тетрадку себе? 

— Именно.

— Ну попробуй… Орешек, — усмехнулся он. Кошка оставалась такой же маленькой, какой Сяо Чжань нашел ее вчера. А если снова перекинется… ну, он постарается ее убедить.

— Нахальный мальчишка! Ты еще попросишь пощады! — оскорбленно заявила Орешек. 

Сяо Чжань поднялся на ноги и взял ее на руки. 

— Пойдем домой, Бо-ди, — сказал он. — Приключения — это здорово, но что-то я сегодня устал. 

Через два дня они тепло попрощались с Ибо, обменявшись телефонными номерами. 

Расставаться было грустно. За этот короткий срок они успели по-настоящему подружиться. 

Сяо Чжань пообещал рассказывать новости, прислать портрет Мэйшань в истинной форме и звонить, если ему не с кем будет поговорить о Тетради Дружбы и странных существах, которых он видит. 

— Ты тоже звони, когда захочешь, — сказал он. — По любому поводу. 

  
  


Во дворе школы первым на него налетел загорелый Дачэн.

— Чжань-Чжань! Как прошли каникулы? На море не был? 

— Нет, зато ездил в горы. 

— А, к тем родственникам твоей мамы? 

— Да, в Юньнань. Было очень весело. А ты, конечно, в Санья летал с родителями?

— Ага, — радостно подтвердил Дачэн. — Научился кататься на водных лыжах. 

— Круто. 

Потом его потащила за собой обычная школьная кутерьма. Впрочем, не совсем обычная: на лицах одноклассников Сяо Чжань угадывал ту же лёгкую растерянность, которую испытывал сам. Последний школьный год, нежелание расставаться с друзьями, сам выпуск и то, что после… Большинство ребят уже выбрали ВУЗ, но послешкольная жизнь все равно немного пугала, как всё неизвестное.

На первом же уроке школа преподнесла такой сюрприз, что он едва смог дождаться перерыва и не слышал, что рассказывала лаоши. Потому  ч то первым делом она представила классу новичка по имени Юй Бинь, который был похож на духа по имени Цюнлинь, как потерянный в детстве близнец. Конечно, у него теперь были короткие, аккуратно подстриженные волосы, но не узнать его было невозможно.

Сяо Чжань весь урок размышлял, как бы так спросить новенького, не попадал ли он летом в странную историю с его, Сяо Чжаня, участием, и при этом не показаться законченным психом, но Юй Бинь подошёл к нему сам.

— Привет, — сказал он. — Рад увидеться снова.

— Значит, это всё-таки ты. 

Звучало очень глупо, но Юй Бинь не обратил на это внимания.

— Я думал о твоих словах, — он взялся рукой за ворот рубашки. Движения ещё были чуточку неуверенными, но уже выглядели гораздо естественнее, и странные паузы в речи исчезли. — Это очень хорошее дело — освобождать духов, которых пленили так же, как меня. 

— Спасибо, но я ещё ничего не сделал. 

За оставшиеся дни каникул он больше не повстречал ни одного духа из Тетради. Хотя, конечно, в Чунцине их не могло быть много.

— Хорошее, но опасное, — продолжил Юй Бинь. — Тебе понадобится помощь, а Мэйшань, кажется, пока не очень в форме.

— Маленькой милой кошкой она пока бывает чаще, чем большой и страшной, — с улыбкой подтвердил Сяо Чжань. — Слушай, но как тебе удалось попасть в мою школу? Ведь документы нужны, и я не знаю, что ещё…

— Секрет, — загадочно улыбнулся Юй Бинь.

Потом он получил сообщение от Ибо: «Как называется твоя школа?»  


«Зачем тебе?» — спросил Сяо Чжань и получил в ответ: «Потом объясню».

Он пожал плечами и отправил название.

«Спасибо, — написал Ибо. — Вечером позвоню».

Он звонил со включенной каме ро й и выглядел очень довольным.

— Привет! Я на ближайший год перебираюсь в Чунцин!

— Как это? 

— У отца временный контракт, его компания у вас филиал открывает. Мама была в шоке, что он уезжает на целый год, а я как узнал, сказал ему, что мы могли бы поехать с ним. Мне все равно школу менять, раз в старшую перехожу.

— И что на это сказала мама? — с улыбкой спросил Сяо Чжань. 

— Сначала опять была в шоке, а потом мы её уболтали.

— Ну ещё бы!

Если дар убеждения достался Ибо от Вана-старшего, то под их совместным натиском никто бы не устоял.

— В общем, я перейду в твою школу, — радостно сообщил Ибо.

— Она нынче пользуется популярностью. Помнишь нашего приятеля Цюнлиня? 

— Ещё бы не помнить. Только он там откуда взялся?

— Не знаю, но теперь он в моем классе. Сказал, что будет мне помогать.

— Вот как знал, что за тобой надо присматривать! — проворчал Ибо. — Оставишь одного — и сразу какие-то подозрительные духи цепляются.

— Да ладно тебе, он не подозрительный.

— Все равно я ему не доверяю.

— Бо-ди, — сказал Сяо Чжань. — И всё-таки ты не обязан...

— Я же сказал — это всё отец затеял. Не я его послал в твой город.

— Ладно. Это будет очень здорово — видеть тебя почаще и общаться не по телефону. Когда ты приезжаешь?

— Через неделю. Опоздаю немного к началу учебы.

— Буду ждать, — сказал Сяо Чжань.

Последний школьный год обещал стать хлопотным, но чрезвычайно интересным.

  
  
  


__________

* Дяосюэгуй — «висящий на сапогах дух». Больше всего он любит ходить по ночным улицам за одинокими прохожими и проказничать.

** Да-цзе — старшая сестра

*** Чэнъюй — китайская идиома из 4 иероглифов. 

**** В данном случае важен не переносный смысл, а буквальное прочтение. Но если кому-то интересно, толкование есть тут : http://belykamen.by/index.php/chengyu#37

*****Китайская мифология в этом тексте по большей части принесена в жертву кроссоверу, но истинная форма Мэйшань напоминает Хуань, китайского мифического одноглазого зверя с тремя хвостами. Он может быть похожим на лисицу, но иногда его изображают как крупную кошку. Только глаз у Мэйшань все-таки два. 


End file.
